Today, the installation and/or provisioning of voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) devices may be costly, complex and/or multi-phased. In some examples, a skilled technician is required to perform onsite installation including the relaying of subscriber-to-device information back to a provisioning center. In other examples, a skilled technician is required to match a VoIP device to a particular customer before the VoIP device is shipped to the customer for installation.